


A short, self indulgent RinAko fluff fic

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gaymer girls, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: It's short but fluffy, and also very self indulgent.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A short, self indulgent RinAko fluff fic

No matter how the times change, some pleasures were timeless. Such as basking in the glow of victory, the sight of your enemies slaughtered and driven before you while your head rested on your lover’s soft bosom.

“We did it, Rinrin! Drachenheim is ours!”

Ako and Rinko had decided to try out the new battle royale mode of NFO that had been released just before the weekend, in duo mode of course. Sitting on the same chair meant that they had to use controllers rather than the superior mouse and keyboard input but that hadn’t stopped them from winning.

“Good job, Ako-chan. That was a clutch play reanimating that dragon just after those guys had just managed to kill it.”

“Such is my evil genius, mwa-ha-ha! Abd the demonic fire you conjured to keep them from running away was amazing! Truly, it must be the bond of soulmates to perfect each other’s strategies like this.”

“Yes… we’re a really good team. With this win, we can get that draconic bride set that’ll give us some really high bonuses when we play in the same party, too.”

“I’m super excited to wear it with you, Rinrin. So I can show off just a little of my love for you.”

“I love you too, Ako-chan. Hmm, it’s kind of late. Should we move to the bed?”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be able to top that round today. Let’s cuddle!”

The couple were already in pajamas, so they just climbed onto Rinko’s bed and into each other’s arms. It was summer, too hot for blankets, but they’d never reject each other’s body heat. Ako and Rinko shared a single pillow, the sight of each other’s faces a guarantee of sweet dreams.

“You’re really pretty, Ako-chan,” said Rinko, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

“You’re super-duper pretty too, Rinrin,” Ako replied, kissing her girlfriend in return.

They stayed like that for a but, smooching while enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies against theirs.

“You know, Rinrin, even though it’s late, I’m not that tired.”

“Me too. Do you want to do anything, Ako-chan? I’d prefer something that doesn’t need us to leave the bed, though.”

“Yeah, I want to keep cuddling too. Hmm. I read in a book that couples have something called pillow talk. I guess it’s when you talk when your head is on a pillow?”

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

“Uhh… When Afterglow has sleepovers, they always end up talking about what sorts of girls they like.”

“I feel like I might already know the answer to that, but why not? What kind of girl do you like, Ako-chan?”

“Girls with long, slender fingers that are just as good at slaying piano solos as they are at slaying noobs on the battlefield, a kind soul that always makes their love feel amazing, eyes of legendary-rarity amethyst, and soft silky hair the color of the abyss. Also, they have to be the best big-titty goth gf there ever was.”

Rinko giggled.

“I think you’ve been looking at too many memes, Ako-chan.”

“It’s not like you don’t do it too. I’ve seen your end game does-exactly-69k-damage-per-hit end game warrior build. Anyway, what kind of girl do you like.”

“Cute princesses of darkness who fit nicely in your lap but bravely protect you and give you the strength you need to take on the world. Adorable twin-tails of lavender and eyes with the color and intensity of red dragon scales are a plus, too.”

Ako couldn’t help but give her girlfriend another kiss, one that Rinko deepened.

“I love you, Ako-chan.”

“I love you too, Rinrin.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, looking forward to their precious person being their first sight tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this thing I wrote because I had some free time at work and I was bored (written in handwriting no one could decipher, of course). I've been working on a longer RinAko fic that I'm currently typing up and proofreading, and after that, I'll probably open up requests on my AkoXEveryone compilation fic again.


End file.
